


Memories

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey remembers his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

For hours now he was sitting next to the creature, trying his best to help him. But it was not much he could do.

It was supposed to be a photo safari to one of the biggest mountains in Armenia, the Azhdahak Lerr. They weren't prepared for it to meet a Bigfoot. An amazing creature, large, hairy, strong and in a strange way his hazelnut brown eyes looked almost human. Slowly, because he didn't want to frighten him, Casey had lifted his camera. He wasn't scared, no, he could feel it that the Bigfoot didn't intent to hurt them.

Then the sharp, explosive sound of a shot, it echoed through the mountain, the Bigfoot cringed with pain and stared at him in complete incomprehension. Casey needed a moment to realize what had happened. Gabriel Santora, this bastard. The moment he met him first he had sensed it that it would be better not to trust him. He was like one of the jocks at Highschool who had bullied him all the years round.

Before he could lift his gun again the Bigfoot took refuge in the near woods. Casey had ignored the warnings of the others and followed him. On a hidden clearing near the river he had found him, without consciousness. He had a badly bleeding wound at his left shoulder. And Casey had done his best to help him.

Carefully he changed the provisional bandage again, the Bigfoot moaned slightly but didn't move, beside of the up and down of his chest when he panted for air. He felt cold ... so cold.

"Don't die," whispered Casey.  
"Please, don't. I've gone through this before, you know. His name was Zeke. His eyes were from similar color like yours. Brown and friendly, though he always tried to play the cool one.

He was killed by an Alien. It started at our school, they wanted to take over the world. At the end I killed her. But not before she killed him.”

How long had he been successful in suppressing these memories? His shrink would be proud of him. But now they hit him again, right into his gut like a hard punch. He started to tremble, tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I let it happen that he died.”

His fingers stroke over the big chest, up to the shoulders and the face, he put his hands around it. Like he had done it with Zeke. But he hadn't been able to bring him back … and …

“I've never told him how much I love him. "

Finally he rested his head on his knees and cried like he hadn't done it since this far away day. Until he felt a soft hand touching his cheek. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into the face of the Bigfoot. The eyes wide open, warm and compassionate.

"Ugh," he said and his thumb touched the tears on his face.  
“Ugh uh.”

A faint smile crossed his lips. Carefully Casey reached for the big, hairy hand which finally felt warm again.

"Yes," he whispered.  
"Everything will be okay. For both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.08 = Creature Feature AU
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
